


Surviving His Games

by ThatGinjahNinja



Series: Really UnCorking Kagehina [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: In Public, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Quickies, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Such Great Art, Teasing, reallycorking, reallyporning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:39:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7220863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGinjahNinja/pseuds/ThatGinjahNinja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata is always doing impulsive things like this to Kageyama. People joke about how, "I can't take you anywhere," but sometimes Kageyama believes that sentence was created just for Hinata Shouyou.<br/>Like right now.<br/>Right now Kageyama wants to be anywhere but at the mercy of one of Hinata's impulsive games.</p><p>Except maybe he doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surviving His Games

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't take it! [reallycorking's](http://reallyporning.tumblr.com/tagged/30-days-nsfw-challenge) Kagehina art kind of dominates my thoughts right now, so I really need to just have a series to get this out of my system.  
> I'll be posting several short (and maybe a few not so short) stories inspired by her art in this "Inspired by" series...particularly her 30 Day NSFW challenge.
> 
> This story was inspired by her [Day 16: In Public](http://reallyporning.tumblr.com/image/145993400199) and it takes place sometime around the age of 23 for the characters in this story. ^_^  
> Hope you enjoy.

Now was definitely not the time for this.

Hinata didn't care about that, however, when he was in the mood for one of his little "games."

Kageyama should definitely have been scolding him for his behavior, but he was afraid that would make them too obvious...or more obvious than he feared they were already.

Across the table from Hinata, Tsukishima said, “I’m just saying that you shouldn’t be so _obvious_ about it like you were in high school.”

“I wasn’t obvious!”

Kageyama watched a little uncomfortably, as Tsukishima scoffed at Yamaguchi’s response.  All he could really focus on was "shouldn't be so obvious," so he gulped down a sudden swig of ice cold beer from his mug, hoping it would be more distracting.

“What’s that supposed to mean?  Back me up, you guys,” Yamaguchi addressed Kageyama and his long-time boyfriend Hinata.

Kageyama shifted on the bench seat of the table they were in, uneasy with this whole situation.  He thought maybe he could scoot away from his boyfriend's attention, but Hinata shifted with him.  Hinata leaned back a bit and rested his head against Kageyama’s shoulder, hoping to calm his nerves a bit.

It helped.  It did, but barely.

The way that new lavender, plaid shirt fit Hinata in all the right places, however, did _not_ help.  It looked so perfect with his skin tone and hair color that Kageyama might have considered letting him get away with murder that night.  So, letting him get away with what Hinata was currently up to wasn't much of a shock.

“You were super obvious, Tadashi!  I’m surprised Ya-chan never noticed herself,” Hinata responded without ever missing a beat.

 _The little asshole_.

Super obvious?  Super _obvious_?

Kageyama felt like Hinata was mocking him with those words, easily breezing past them, holding conversation like this was a normal situation.  How did that particular word just keep ending up in the current conversation?

“Shouyou!  You’re supposed to be on my side,” Yamaguchi whined.

“Sorry,” Hinata laughed, not betraying for a second what mischief he was managing currently. “You were so obvious even Tobio probably noticed.  Right, Tobio?”

Kageyama suddenly felt embarrassed being put on the spot right now.  He gave Hinata a harsh glare, but answered anyway, “Yeah.  I def—definitely noticed.”

Kageyama thought he saw Tsukishima roll his eyes, but if he had, it had been quick.

Yamaguchi pouted.  He was an incurable flirt--had been since their second year of high school when he'd finally discovered his confidence.  Yamaguchi was so kind and pleasant and easy to talk to that it just kind of came naturally to him.  He didn't really get what the big fuss was over.  Flirty or not, there had only ever been one person for the freckle-faced boy.  Even Kageyama knew that.

Yamaguchi shrugged, “Whatever.  She was cute and sweet and she kind of liked me, too.  Of course, I flirted with her.”

“Yeah, well who were you dating?” Tsukishima asked sternly.

Although jealous Tsuki was a little hilarious, Kageyama fidgeted with the napkin in his lap.  Hinata grinned at the pair across the table, and then up at him.  That didn’t help either. 

Kageyama wanted to punch Hinata in his perfectly kissable mouth right now.

Yamaguchi put a hand on Tsukishima's thigh, giving a reassuring squeeze, and he gave one of his cutest smiles, the kind that could put anyone at ease.  He tucked a stray hair casually behind his ear, asking Tsuki, “Who am I _still_ dating?”

Tsukishima’s ears turned a little pink.  Kageyama knew how he felt.  After all this time, his boyfriend still made him blush, too—was making him blush now.  Hinata still made Kageyama nervous and jealous and frustrated and feel completely full of butterflies.  He still made Kageyama fall for him more every single day.

It was exhaustingly wonderful.

“But I certainly won’t do it if it makes you uncomfortable, you big baby,” Yamaguchi said with a smirk.

Adjusting his glasses, Tsukishima scolded, “Shut up, Tadashi.”

“Make me, Tsuki,” Yamaguchi grinned.  Kageyama found it extremely satisfying how much bolder Yamaguchi had gotten where it concerned his boyfriend.  Watching him have the power to shut down Tsukishima's snark was kind of the best part of hanging out with the pair.

Just as he thought that however, his own boyfriend wrenched those thoughts somewhere completely different...completely inappropriate for sitting at dinner with friends.

Huffing out an annoyed breath, Tsukishima leaned over in his seat next to his boyfriend and gave him a short but sweet kiss on the lips.

“Ha!  Did you guys see that?  Right in front of you!” Yamaguchi exclaimed happily, scooting closer to his tall boyfriend.

Tsukishima had never been a fan of public displays of affection.  He tended to save his affectionate words for private, even among friends.  So, Kageyama knew it was a big deal.

He couldn’t care much right now, though.  Kissing in public was the least of his worries.

“I’m pretty impressed, actually!  A kiss in public.  Nice one, Tsuki!” Hinata praised, discreetly pinching his thumb and forefinger together to get Kageyama’s button out of the way.

Kageyama swore Tsukishima rolled his eyes at Hinata again.  Maybe he knew.  Kageyama was now too nervous to look directly at Tsukishima.

_Of course, he fucking knew._

“Nice, T-Tadashi,” Kageyama stuttered out, before leaning forward in defeat, resting his elbows on the table and putting his head in his hands.

“Kageyama, are you okay?  You seem kind of out of it,” Yamaguchi pointed out, much to his embarrassment.

Nodding slowly, Kageyama was cut off as Hinata answered somewhat gleefully, “Come on!  Doesn’t he always look this stern?”

Kageyama was definitely going to murder him later.

While Hinata and Yamaguchi were giggling, Yachi finally made her way back to their table.

“Sorry that took so long,” she apologized.  “I got stopped twice on the way back from the bathroom.”

Yamaguchi lifted an eyebrow at Tsukishima, who understood he was being teased for being jealous of a high school crush.  Tsukishima pursed his lips before taking a gulp of his drink.

Kageyama knew that look.  He knew it didn't matter one bit to Tsukishima whether or not Yachi was the nicest person on the planet, and she probably was.  It didn't matter if Tsukishima appreciated and respected her a friend.  He knew Tsukishima couldn’t help himself where Yamaguchi was concerned.  After all, Yamaguchi was Tsuki’s high school crush, as well.  Even though they had spent the last six years together, Yamaguchi still drove Tsukishima crazy, in every sense of the word.

The same as Hinata did for Kageyama. The same as he was doing now.

“Hinata, hand me my purse, please.  I want to snap a picture of everyone!” Yachi said from the outside of their booth.

“Sure!” Hinata replied, leaning across Kageyama’s lap to grab it with his free hand, as the other finally slipped beneath the fabric of Kageyama’s briefs.

Kageyama bit down hard on his lip to suppress his gasp of surprise, as well as pleasure.

After handing Yachi her purse so she could fish out her camera, Hinata turned to grin mischievously at his boyfriend.

“Everything okay?” Hinata asked.

Kageyama only glared sternly in response, though he doubted the heavy flush of his cheeks made him very intimidating.

“Okay,” Yachi said, peeping threw her camera’s viewfinder.  “Everyone scoot towards the center more.”

Doing as told, Kageyama moved back until he had one side against the little half-wall next to their table.  Hinata moved, too…leg resting flush against Tobio’s, not betraying a hint of what he was doing, looking as cool as Kageyama always thought he did in social gatherings.

That thought suddenly made it harder to be still—that thought and the cologne he could smell floating gently off his boyfriend’s neck.

Mug of beer in one hand, with his peace sign flashing, Hinata posed for the picture.  Yamaguchi did the same, giving a smile and a peace sign with both hands.

Tsukishima looked slightly annoyed, and Kageyama tried distracting himself by grabbing a piece of mackerel with his chopsticks.

“Smile,” Yachi ordered, “it’s the first time we’ve seen each other since high school.”

Kageyama tried to smile while Hinata easily made his own grin brighter.

 _Hurry up,_ he thought frantically.

“Kei, look at the camera, please.”  He barely complied.

Kageyama was kind of proud of himself…but then Yachi said, “Say cheese!” and Hinata squeezed his hand tightly around Tobio’s cock.  His eyes widened during the flash of light and his sushi fell back to the table.

“Oh no, Tobio, you look so…serious,” Yachi declared disappointedly as she reviewed the image.

“He always looks like that,” Tsukishima said offhand.

“Tsuki!  Don’t be mean!  He can’t help it!” Yamaguchi defended while chuckling.

As those two giggled at the picture Yachi was showing them, Hinata leaned up and whispered to Kageyama, “Tobio, you should cum.”

Whispering back, he said, “I’m... _mmph_ …I’m seriously going to kill you!”

Placing his lips right against Kageyama’s ears, Hinata's lips brushed him as he whispered, “I doubt it.”

He could really do it.  He could kill Hinata for playing with him in public like this…for staring up at him with that fucking smug look on his face…for having the balls to look so damn good while he’d spent the last 10-15 minutes grinding his palm against the front of Kageyama’s pants before starting a very public handjob.

“Okay, Okay.  Let me try again,” Yachi exclaimed.

“No!” Kageyama coughed.

With everyone staring at him, he mumbled that he wasn’t feeling well and needed to go to the bathroom.  He barely fixed his pants before standing up with his hands pushing his pockets as far forward as he could.  It probably wasn’t enough.  He felt pitiful.

Hinata also stood, mock-worried expression on his face.  “If you’re not feeling well, I’ll come with you.”

Kageyama narrowed his eyes, but was glad when Hinata took one hand and walked right in front of Kageyama, concealing the boner he had created.

Through the crowd of people they weaved, until Hinata pulled Kageyama away from the bathrooms and out a backdoor into the deserted alley.

Kageyama pushed Hinata against the brick, caging him in, glare still on his face.  “You’re a little asshole sometimes, you know that?”

“Is that so?” Hinata said with half a frown.

“It is!  What are you thinking, jerking me off in front of everyone?  We could’ve been caught!”

“That’s what makes it exciting.”

“You make me furious sometimes!”

“You don’t look very furious.  You look like you want me to finish you off in this alley.”

Kageyama was more than a little annoyed that Hinata was absolutely right.  He pushed on the front of his pants, trying to make himself "stand down," determined not to let Hinata win his little game this time.  Although, even he knew his resolve wasn't going to hold out much longer.

“You started it anyway,” Hinata muttered with a pout.

_Unbelievable._

“I—how the hell do you figure _that?!_ ” Kageyama asked, crossing his arms.

“You know I’m weak for how your ass looks in those pants,” he mewled, resting one hand on Kageyama’s chest, the other on his hip.

Blushing and turning his head, knowing he was losing this game, Kageyama mumbled, “You said that last week about my jeans when we were at the movie theater.”

“So I’m weak for how your ass looks in everything?” Hinata shrugged, leering at Kageyama, teeth pulling softly on his lower lip.

When Kageyama swallowed a little too loudly, but said nothing, Hinata hooked a finger below the waistband of those pants and tugged the fabric of Kageyama’s underwear just into view.

“Tobio,” he said lowly, almost dangerously.

Kageyama knew.  He knew what he was about to hear, and he flinched slightly at being caught.

“Now I _know_ that you definitely _know_ these red ones are my favorite,” he smirked.

Kageyama _did_ know...had known when he pulled them out of the laundry before his shower that evening.

Instead, he avoided the topic, even though Hinata’s hands were groping the smooth red material that covered Tobio’s ass.  He tried half-heartedly, one last time, to be the responsible one.

“You’re too impulsive, Shou,” his gravelly, somewhat desperate voice managed.

Tilting his head up, quirking his eyebrow, an extremely unfair pout on his lips, Hinata said, “That’s not a new trait, Tobio.  I thought you liked that about me.”

 _God_ , he really was just _so_ unfair.  Kageyama was powerless against that sad, unsure pout, even when he knew it wasn't real...even when he knew it was a pout to get Hinata what he wanted.

“I do,” Kageyama rushed out, his hand gripping orange waves to tilt Hinata’s head more, exposing his soft throat.

Whispering against Hinata’s flesh, taunting him with his breath, Kageyama admitted, “I fucking _love_ that about you, Shouyou.  Why do you think you always win this stupid game?"

His teeth and lips sucked lightly at Hinata's neck before moving up to capture his lover's lips.  Kageyama pressed forward and thrust his knee between Hinata's legs, which Hinata immediately began grinding against.

Their kisses grew passionate, eager--spreading heat throughout both bodies.  The need to finish this game was nearly out of control.

Hinata grabbed Kageyama's hand and began sloppily and noisily sucking on his long fingers, coating them with his saliva before gliding them to his entrance.  Kageyama jerked both of them just free enough from their pants, and pressed one of his long digits inside of Hinata.  Hinata squirmed slightly, but both of them knew the goal, and both of them understood they had a timeframe to stick to.

"M-more," Hinata groaned, so Kageyama slipped in another finger, slowly pumping and curling until Hinata's shoulders began to relax.

Hinata grabbed Kageyama's t-shirt and kissed him frantically again, hungry to feel Kageyama deeper...closer.  Pulling back, those brown eyes were wild with fire, the way only Hinata's could be.

“Back…back pocket,” Hinata panted.

Kageyama pulled out the familiar foil wrapped and tore it open with his teeth.  Hinata guided Kageyama’s hand and helped him roll the pre-lubricated condom down his aching shaft.

“God, Tobio.  You’re so hot tonight.  I need you inside me.  Now,” Hinata pled, the desperation in his voice threatening to undo Kageyama.

“Are you sure?” Kageyama questioned, always a little concerned at skipping foreplay...plus it was kind of his favorite.

“Mm.  Hurry before they come looking, okay?”  Hinata gripped tightly at Tobio's shoulders.  The urgent, glazed stare he received almost had Kageyama's heart stop.

“K,” was all Kageyama could manage, as he hoisted Hinata around his waist and pushed into his lover with a satisfied gasp.

Groaning, gripping, huffing out air in harassed little breaths…a hand over Hinata’s mouth barely containing cries of pleasure.

Clawing, kissing, rough, frenzied thrusts in the dark silent alley.

“Tobio, don’t stop.  Faster.”

Harder, faster, “Sh-Shouyou!”

Blinding white hot light, release of pressure.

Ecstasy.

Still heaving noticeably, Kageyama pulled out and removed the condom.  Hinata’s grin was unstoppable as he grabbed Kageyama’s face and jerked him down into a passionate tangle of tongues.

After, Kageyama tossed the used condom in the dumpster, Hinata pulled him forward by his belt loops, smiling almost wistfully at the flash of red still visible, before closing the zipper for Kageyama.

“Those really are my favorite pair,” he mused.

“You hardly saw them,” Kageyama pointed out.

“Yet,” Hinata winked.  “But I know they’re there, and I _know_ you wore them on purpose.”

Kageyama was already blushing again, stating, “You can’t prove that.”

Hinata laughed.  “I’ll bet I can once we get home.”

It was one of the rare times Kageyama didn’t immediately agree to a bet against Hinata.  He knew he would fail.  The things Hinata did when they were completely alone?  He would be absolutely no match for the redhead.

Knowing that, Hinata just laughed again before leading Kageyama back inside to their table of friends.  They’d been gone just over 15 minutes.  Suspicious, but not terribly so.

“Feeling better,” Yamaguchi asked.

Kageyama nodded as they sat back down.  He wasn’t sure why, but he kind of wanted to smile at the sight of Tsukishima’s fingers drawing lazy circles on the back of Yamaguchi’s neck.  He didn’t think the uptight jerk had it in him.

He was happy for them.

He was happy for himself.  After all, he was kind of an uptight jerk, too…before Hinata had spent the last several years so patiently loving him just as he was, and letting him loosen up little by little on his own terms.

He sighed contentedly and kissed the top of Hinata’s wild waves of hair.

“Gross,” Tsukishima groaned.

Maybe he _wasn’t_ that happy for Tsukishima, after all, he thought as he glared.

“What took you guys so long?” Yachi asked innocently, though Tobio couldn’t miss the knowing, disapproving scowl he was getting from Tsukishima.

Kageyama hoped the blush he felt at the back of his neck wasn’t too obvious.

Hinata took a big swig from his mug before saying, “Tobio just got a little overheated with all these people in here.”

Kageyama nodded in agreement as Tsukishima responded flatly, “I’d probably get overheated too, if my boyfriend was an idiot pervert.”

Hinata was suddenly coughing and choking on that swig of beer, as Yachi pounded on his back trying to clear his airway.

Kageyama was never more grateful for a person in his life than he was for Yamaguchi as he said quietly so that only the three of them could hear, “You certainly got overheated when your idiot pervert boyfriend gave you a blowjob on the way here.”

The mortified look on Tsukishima’s face before he began spluttering apologies was priceless, and Yamaguchi had never looked as cool as he did with all the power to ruin or make Tsukishima’s night later.

Hinata’s little game had ended up even more fun than Kageyama expected.  He would definitely have to repay his impulsive boyfriend later that evening.

 

**End.**


End file.
